


Heart Strings

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-22
Updated: 2008-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His senses vague.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Strings

Their flat in the East End has a windowsill broad enough to seat a man and his book on long summer evenings, and that’s exactly where Remus and his tattered copy of_Brideshead Revisited_find themselves. The warm scents of chips and curry waft in the window against him, while the wanderings of music – Sirius’ music – waft out to meet them. Remus is caught in the middle with his senses vague, and the book rests half-forgotten on his knees. It’s such an evening and the guitar sings while Sirius plays it and Remus’ heart strings with the same slender fingers.


End file.
